Afghan
thumb|The Map of Afghan. Afghan is a multiplayer map of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is set around an airplane crash site in the middle of the desert canyon in what is presumably Afghanistan. The east and west parts feature cliffs and bunkers, perfect for snipers, however most snipers will be at a disadvantage at first because the Desert Ghillie suit is the last to be unlocked through the Ghillie In The Mist challenges. A cave inside the mountain is often filled with intense close range battle, the large entrance to the cave being a great spot for overlooking the plane crash below. Around the other side of the mountain, there is a pathway that leads from the bunker, around the back of the cave to the high-up ledge. This path is great for flanking your opponents, alongside the pathway through the bunker and across the various plant fields. The most desert-like of all the Multiplayer Maps, prepare for some beautiful terrain and intense sand-warfare. Afghan Map Tips Each side of this rocky desert wasteland is fairly defensible, but given all the narrow entry passages, one good enemy rush can trap you and your team in your base, where you can wind up frantically swatting at multiple enemy flanks. The middle of the map, however, is nice and open, and ruins of a downed transport aircraft provide ambiance and little cover. But be warned: get caught out in the central area and you're a sniper's dream (especially due to the overlooking bunkers), so either bolt through or take the long way around. Also, Thermal Scopes work very well on this map. While not the most secret-laden map, there are a few tricks and quirks to Afghan that can give you the advantage. # This high ledge is a great sniping spot, and it's made better by the pile of mattresses beneath it. They make a normally deadly fall survivable, creating a quick getaway route, especially if your opponent doesn't know the trick and hesitates. Be aware however, that if you get shot while jumping down, you're likely to earn an Assisted Suicide for your attacker, and one more death for you. # The cliff top bunker here is a great spot for long-range defense, but like any stronghold, someone will come along and clear it out every once in a while. Stay vigilant. # Be careful if you are camping in the large bunker, there are quite a few exploding barrels in it, a well placed grenade, or javelin missile, may ruin your day. Even if it hits the outside, the explosion might set off the barrels. # This roomy cavern leads directly to one of the flags in CTF matches. It is the most obvious entryway and is thus a poor route to launch a real attack. However, with a riot shield and some guts, creating chaos in the cave is a great way to distract defenders while your teammates sneak around from one of the side entrances. # Use your environment! A pile of explosive gas tanks here can be used to scatter attacker's limbs like Jenga blocks. If for some reason you're completely out of ammo, a strange quirk will cause the tanks to explode if you jump on them from enough distance and height. That'll surprise 'em (and kill you) # The cockpit of this bit of wreckage is a good place to hide when defending the bombsite within it. You're backed into a corner and exposed to grenade attacks, but headstrong enemies will often run into the plane too quickly to catch you before you aerate their chests with bullets. # Be wary of where you are on the map. One side of the map goes out into a massive, open desert but there's a catch; the entire field is covered in nuclear radiation. Exposure for 10 seconds will kill you. There are signs around it to warn you however. # You are able to climb up the left wing of the large plane wreckage in the centre of the map for a great sniper spot at the tip of the right wing. Although it provides a clear view of the map, there is no cover to protect you from enemy fire so silencers and the cold blooded perk is recommended. # Every now and then, it seems a sandstorm rolls in. The visibility gets affected and sometimes its hard to snipe people. The storm is very apparent with a thermal scope for some reason. # If you are going for the challenge where you have to survive for an entire match. this is the way to go. Perk 1: Doesn't matter(Bling is the only usefull). Perk 2: Cold Blooded(preferably Pro) Perk 3: Ninja. Primary weapon: Heartbeat sensor(for monitoring), silencer(recommended in case of trouble). Secondary: Doesn't matter. Equipment: Blast Shield(in case of stray explosives)+anything. Just lie down in the field, plantation or whatever. DO NOT engage the enemy unless you are spotted. Core deathmatch recommended, so teammates can't spectate. Most people don't have time to rake the field. # If you are using Lightweight and Marathon (not needed but makes it easier), you can run up the tail of the plane and jump onto the sniper ledge. It's a good way to surprise a camper or flank some enemies. # Avoid camping in the cave as there are multiple entrances and you can only cover two at the most. #Use the cave and side passages to flank enemys. Remember, there are many ways to get to your enemy; use the least expected routes to catch your enemy off guard. Trivia * The playable factions in this map are the OpFor and Task Force 141. * On the concrete bridge along the cliff face, there is a small alcove. A teddy bear is on the floor there, along with door scrapes on the ground leading to the bomb shelter, implying that the owner dropped it outside the door before it closed, and died inside the shelter. * There is even a radioactive zone between the village and the cliffs. * There are also two decent sized poppy fields in the map. This could be why "Drug Reference" is included in the ESRB rating. * Afghan is the map featured in the original multiplayer gameplay trailer, in which Host Migration is first shown, and once reconnected the player throws a Throwing Knife at a sniper positioned over the cliff. * Landing on the mattresses at the bottom of the cliff prevents the faller from receiving a large amount of damage. Some damage (a small amount) will be taken, however. * On several of the heavy steel doors for the cave system, the Infinity Ward logo can be seen. *A Stryker APC can be found at the Task Force 141 spawn, along with a Humvee. *Like Invasion, the player is able to jump to the machine gun position on the Humvee. *There is a teddy bear next to some mattresses near the tail end of the crash. Glitches and Tricks *IGN's series Map Recon has a video for this map, available here. thumb|300px|left Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Levels